


Make It Special

by stellar_zombie



Series: Band Fun [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t command me.” Frank giggles and kisses Gerard. “I told you I was gonna make it special.”</p><p>~~</p><p>just some PWP<br/>yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbandtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandtastic/gifts).



> I know that I no longer need to work on this, but I would love to hear feedback

Frank lays Gerard on the bed and crawls above him. Frank places soft, chaste kisses along Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s eyes slip shut. He has fantasized about having Frank “make love” to him for years. And yes, he already knows he sounds like a little girl. But Frank is just an exquisite person, and though Gerard has all that confidence on stage, really he is just an awkward, pudgy comic book artist.

Frank slowly skirts his hand up Gerard’s shirt. His lips ghost down Gerard’s neck as he pulls the hem up and over Gerard’s head.

Gerard wants to place his hands in front of his flabby stomach, but Frank is there kissing him hard and wanton.

Gerard moans quietly into Frank’s mouth. Frank pulls away. “C’mon Gee, moan for me. I _know_ you’re loud.” He states as he starts undoing Gerard’s jeans. Gerard moans then and looks up at Frank. Frank looks back into Gerard’s eyes and blushes.

Gerard smiles slightly. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m just flabbergasted that you want this…” Frank giggles softly.

“You have _no_ idea Frankie.” Gerard moans and pulls Frank’s head down and kisses him hard.

Frank pulls away again, but this time not to talk. Frank get Gerard’s jeans undone and his boxers pulled off. Gerard is lying naked under Frank’s fully clothed body and he doesn’t like it.

“Frank, get your clothes off, now.”

“Don’t command me.” Frank giggles and kisses Gerard. “I told you I was gonna make it special.”

Gerard moans when Frank whispers that line sensually into his ear. Frank kisses the shell of Gerard’s ear and smirks.

“Yeah Frank… just make the “specialness” come soon.” Gerard grips the back of Frank’s neck and pulls him down for a passionate kiss.

Frank nods and straddles Gerard’s thighs. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Frank bites his lip as he starts undoing his jeans. He shimmies out of them and then his boxers.

Frank’s lips trail down Gerard’s chest. He lays a soft kiss on Gerard’s lips before hurrying to his suitcase. Frank grabs lube and a strip of condoms. He climbs back onto the bed and kisses Gerard again.

As Frank is kissing Gerard, he dips his fingers into the little container of lube. His lips skim down Gerard’s neck and he slyly slides two fingers into Gerard.

Gerard lets out a yelp and grabs Frank’s shoulder. “Fuck…” He mutters breathlessly.

Frank smirks and sucks a purple bruise onto his neck.

“Frank please… I – I need m-more.” Gerard pants.

“Yeah? Well tell me Gee, tell me want you want… what you _need_.” Frank whispers in Gerard’s ear. Gerard writhes beneath Frank. Frank smirks down at him almost sadistically.

“Frank I want you in me. I want you to fuck me into this mattress. Please…” Gerard begs.

“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” Frank mumbles as he rolls a condom on and lubes up. He kisses Gerard hard and looks into his eyes as a final “ _Okay?”_

Gerard nods and adds a soft, “Please.”

Frank smiles and easily slides into Gerard. Gerard’s mouth falls agape and he moans. Frank braces his arms on the bed. He pushes himself into Gerard and moans. Frank grips the sheets.

“Fuck Frank… you feel so good.” Gerard slams his eyes shut. He fists the sheets and moans low in his throat.

Frank bites his lips and pushes into Gerard deeper. Frank’s body feels electric. Gerard is practically pulsating around him, and Frank knows he won’t be able to last long. His hips are stuttering uncontrollably and his breathing his heavy.

“C’mon Frank… I wanna feel you come inside me. Please…” Gerard bites his lip and looks up into Frank’s eyes. Frank swears he sees something other than just lust in Gerard’s eyes and it forces him to look away.

Frank looks down and wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock. Gerard bucks up into the touch.

Frank looks back up at Gerard and fucking blushes. Gerard looks so amazing. His head is thrown back, his face is flushed and mouth hanging open, obscenities falling from his lips.

Then Frank can’t take it anymore. His hips snap forward and he yells Gerard’s name as he comes inside the condom. Gerard drags his nails down Frank’s back, and before Frank has a moment to collect himself from his orgasm, Gerard is moaning and coming between their stomachs. Frank moans and kisses Gerard hard.

“Wow…” Gerard mumbles and blushes. “That was so much better than I ever dreamt.”

“You… dreamt?” Frank giggles.

“Uh… Yeah…”

“You’re awesome.” Frank smiles and flops down.

“Well thank you.” Gerard turns his head and smiles at Frank.

“No problem.” Frank gets under the blankets and places his arm across Gerard’s torso. Gerard smiles and closes his eyes.

“Goodnight Gee.”

“Goodnight Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to ~~~ fanbandtastic ~~~  
> heehee


End file.
